House of Jealousy
by Cheer4Life4
Summary: Can Jerome win Mara's heart? Or will Mick beat him to it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF HOA

Jerome's Point Of View

I leaned against the rough bark of a tree, the cool breeze blowing through my sandy hair. I was waiting…watching.

Mara was possibly the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. Her dark locks shaped her face and her eyes popped like those of an angel. She was smart, funny, and adorable.

If only she wasn't dating Mick. He didn't deserve her. I'd seen all of the hearts he'd broke in the past and the fact that he now had MY Mara really ticked me off. Mick knew I was in love with her, he'd known ever since we started going to school together.

At that moment, Mara walked out of the schoolhouse, heading my way with a smile on her face. Just as she was about to pass me, I came out of hiding.

"Mara!" I hollered.

Her eyebrows knit in confusion, but her eyes were amused. "Jerome?"

I ran up along side her and we began walking together. "So, I was thinking, maybe we could do our English project together? I mean, you're really intelligent and I…kind of need the good grade." I'd purposely picked the one class Mick didn't have with us.

"Jerome, what are you getting at? Is this a prank, I'm really not in the mood."

"No. No prank. Just me and my offer. So what do you say?"

She sighed, deep in thought. "I don't know. I mean, I don't have a partner, but Jerome, how do I know that you'll actually _**work**_ and not goof off and leave the whole thing to me?"

I tilted my head in mock sincerity. "Now Mara, when have I ever let you down?"

"Every single prank you've ever pulled on me."

"True, but I single handedly promise that I will do whatever it takes to finish this project with you and put actual effort into it." I raised my right hand over my heart just for assurance.

"Fine," she sighed, giving up.

I smirked. "Great! How about we start tonight at 7?"

"Oh, Jerome. I'm sorry but I'm supposed to meet Mick tonight. How about tomorrow?"

"Oh. Mick. Right. Tomorrow it is then! 7:00?"

She nodded and turned away from me, probably going to get ready for her little date. Why did Mick have to get everything I wanted?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do Cheer4life4 does NOT own ANY part of House of Anubis.

Chapter 2

Mara's POV

I waited for Mick to show that night by the staircase. We were going to go to dinner together at six.

Although his jock-like ways and occasional snappy attitude did annoy me a little sometimes, Mick was my boyfriend. He was sweet, funny, and totally attractive.

So, I waited by the staircase for over an hour, but Mick never showed. I was almost positive he would, so I stood there for another entire hour, my legs getting stiff from standing too long.

Eventually, I had to except the fact that he wasn't coming. My heart shattered into a million pieces as I dashed back to my room, hoping Patricia hadn't gotten there yet.

I found the room empty and threw myself across my bed, burying my face into my pillow, wishing I could just disappear for a while. It was one of those feelings where everything seemed out of place and completely wrong, yet at the same time, my mind was relieved. How could that possibly be?

Hot and wet tears streamed down my red cheeks as I let go. I was praying inside that I was alone in the house.

"Mara?"

Of course that wasn't true. I turned from my now mascara-stained pillow to squint out of my puffy eyes and see Jerome standing in the doorway.

"What happened?"

"Jerome, I'm really not in the mood to talk."

"I thought you were going out tonight…with Mick?"

"I was. I guess he had better plans-" my voice cracked as I spoke the tear-jerking words.

"Oh Mara, I'm so sorry. Can I come in?"

I shook my head yes. I mean, Jerome was the prankster of the house, but he could be really sweet and funny, and after all, we were working together on our English project.

He came in and plopped down on my bed as I sat up. Jerome draped his shoulder over my back and rubbed my shoulder gently. I leaned into him for support. The tears just kept coming.

"Mara, don't cry. You're too pretty to cry. Mick doesn't know what he's missing."

I actually smiled a bit. "Thanks."

He nodded softly. See? He could be sweet.

I sighed deeply, wishing I could stay there forever. Jerome's presence just…warmed everything up I guess. Even if he was a little cocky and arrogant.

"Jerome, Mick…he stood me up. I waited for two whole hours and-and-" I just broke into a sob and he hugged me tighter.

"You don't have to explain, I understand."

I shrugged my shoulders and let them fall…just as there was a knock on the door.

I heard his voice before I saw his face. The doorknob turned as he said, "Mara, I'm-" Mick took note of our positions and Jerome's arm tensed. "What's going on here?"

I turned away, not looking at him. "Why do you care?" my voice was a whisper.

"Because you're my girlfriend. I-I'm _dating _you."

"You stood me up, Mick. That kind of sends an entirely different message." I got up from Jerome's grasp and walked out the door, tired of facing the boy who broke my heart only an hour ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Cheer4life4 does NOT own ANY part of House of Anubis.

Chapter 3

Jerome's POV

Mara came down the staircase at midnight-just like I had instructed her to do. When I could see just the faintest of a smile on her dainty face, I knew I'd made the right decision inviting her.

"Mara."

"Jerome. I got your text at 11, you're lucky I was still awake."

"That's my Mara," I smiled at her.

"And there's my Jerome." She smiled back, "What's this all about anyway?"

"I'm so sorry about what happened to you and Mick. I wanted to make it up to you, that's all."

"Well I'm flattered, but where are we going anyway? I mean, I didn't wear anything fancy…" she glanced down at her faded blue jeans and maroon pullover v-neck that stopped at the perfect place on her chest.

"What you're wearing is perfect."

Her eyebrows rose as she giggled. "Thanks…I think?"

I nodded. "Well then, off we go." I held out my arm so that she could link hers through it.

We ventured out into the darkness of the night, and she shivered at the chill and fear. She was so adorable…even when she was scared.

I led her down the twisted and curved path I had taken many times before when I was alone. The soft crunch of gravel could be heard beneath our feet and the trees that outlined the trail blew delicately.

Mara seemed to think I was taking her to the middle of nowhere because her nose scrunched up in confusion. "Jerome, is this the part where I find out you're the creepy mass murderer who tries to pull a knife on me?" Her chuckle was nervous and low.

"Hmm…maybe." I could feel her tense in my grasp. "Mara, I'm kidding," I nudged her with my elbow a bit and the corners of her lips turned up.

We kept along the walkway until we reached the designated area-the pond. I had a moonlit picnic under the stars set up in the perfect spot. The light glistened over the checkered blanket and wicker basket.

Mara took a bit to drink it all in. "Wow, this is incredible Jerome. Where ever did you find this place? It's so full of life."

"You like? I found it one day when I was hiding from Victor after I 'spilled' oil all over the staircase."

We burst out laughing together as I brought her to the designated snacking spot. She sat down elegantly, as only Mara could do.

Throughout the entire night, we laughed and talked about funny and personal experiences. I felt like I could be the real me around Mara. She was amazing…and I planned to tell her that.

"Then, my sister just popped out of the shower holding my creepy cat with it's jaws wide open. It scared me so badly, I fell to the floor and hit my head." She laughed hysterically and I watched her, chuckling softly myself.

Just then, a huge wind gusted our way and Mara hugged herself.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Where are my manners?" I shrugged my blue hoodie off and wrapped it around her freezing torso.

She blushed lightly, "thanks."

"You're so welcome. So, did I take your mind off of Mick for a little while?"

"To be honest, I'm not all that sad that we broke up anymore. I mean, we were just too different. He's the football jock and I'm the brains of the house. He puts up so many walls and I prefer to be open. He's the kind of guy who goes after many, many girls and I want only one guy who loves me as much as I love him…you know?"

I shook my head yes. "Actually I do. Last year, I was seeing a girl named Delilah. You remember her?" she nodded, "Yeah, well I thought she liked me for me…until I caught her cheating on me with…um…Mick."

Mara's eyes widened.

"But, I guess that's life. C'est la vie."

"True that."

We stared at each other intently for a moment, the moonlight sparkling in her big, brown, taunting eyes. I started to lean in until I was close enough to feel her breath on my lips.

"Life goes on, Mara."

"I know."

"Still scared?" I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Maybe."

"You don't have to be. You're safe as long as I'm here."

"Then why don't I feel safe?"

She was flirting back. "I don't know. Maybe this'll help."

And with that, I kissed her. It was soft and passionate…and she kissed me right back. Her lips tasted like peppermint and I couldn't get enough of her.


End file.
